


“This is for Alex”

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: The boys are in bed, flipping a coin deciding who is going to dominate.
Relationships: Romance - Relationship, old couple - Relationship, open-ended - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	“This is for Alex”

“We are on vacation”. Alex trails as they lie in bed together, on a hot summer afternoon, smoking a cigarette, passing it to each other.   
“I know”. Noel says and blows out smoke, staring into the ceiling.   
“And?” he asks. Alex doesn’t answer right away.  
“What?” Noel asks after a pause.  
“It is all this stress and deadlines and concerts… I need some rest, I guess.” Alex winces and takes another drag…  
“We are resting now; it is pretty nice in here”. Noel takes a cigarette from Alex’s fingers and knocks off some ashes.   
“Remember how we used to be? When we just met?” Alex says, dreamily, staring into the distance, detached in his thoughts…   
“I mean, when we started to sleep together” he finishes his thought.   
“Yes, sort of remember….” Noel says and shifts on the bed, adjusting a sheet over the lower part of his body. “It was rather hazy, lots of drinking and smoking.” He reminds Alex.  
“Well, but do you remember how much fun we used to have, how creative we were back then?” Alex’s voice now has a bittersweet tone.  
“Are you saying that it has become boring?” Noel wonders after a pause.  
“I am trying to say that we should try to be more playful again.”   
“Pass me my jeans.” Alex says and motions to the floor near the Noel’s side of the bed.  
“Why?” Noel asks surprisingly.   
“I need my wallet”.   
Noel passes him the jeans.   
He picks up a quarter and holds in it his palm, contemplating, then closes his hand, making a fist.  
“Head or tails?” he asks, looking at Noel.  
“What is that for?” Noel wonders, clueless and finishes a cigarette.  
“Answer, Pix!”  
“Tails…” Noel replies, tediously.   
He flips the coin and it lands head down.   
“You are going to be a dom today.” Alex announces and winks, as he shows the coin to Noel.  
Noel laughs heartily and lays back on his pillow, speechless. Alex smiles and keeps looking at him, waiting.  
“No way! Seriously? We’re past that”. Noel chuckles.  
“Come on!” Alex insists, almost whines.  
“I am not ready”. Noel suddenly gets serious and clears his throat.  
Alex raises an eyebrow and slightly lifts the sheet to peek at Noel’s crotch.  
“Well, mentally I mean!” Noel pushes Alex’s hand away and pulls the sheet down where it was before.   
“Will you… please?” Alex begs, propping himself on one elbow, looking him in the eye.  
He hasn’t heard this tone from Alex in a long time. He remembers now very well. Too well.   
This tone gets him in the mood.  
“Well, get off the bed then. Now!” Noel commands. Alex gets off the bed and stands by its corner.  
“You stay here until I tell you what to do.”  
“And don’t you dare move.”  
Alex smiles and nods in satisfaction, fingers interlaced behind his back.   
“I need a minute”, Noel says and disappears in the bathroom.  
There, he splashes cold water onto his face and stares in the mirror for a moment: hair streaked with grey here and there, dark circles under the eyes, a few deep wrinkles on his forehead…  
He sighs heavily and straightens his back. “This is for Alex”, he mutters under his breath and walks back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the original idea was a bit hotter and more smutty, but as I started to write it evolved into an old couple trying to revitalize their passion…  
> It is also my first time writing an extensive dialogue.


End file.
